Murky Affairs
by MorayEel
Summary: Ross, a great Pokemon trainer, has formed a strong bond with his team. Most specifically his loyal Swampert, Veronica. Yet, he rarely spends time with her outside of battle; constantly making her feel neglected. That is going to change as he realizes this in full. CONTAINS DETAILED, EXPLICT SEXUAL ACTIONS BETWEEN A HUMAN AND A POKEMON. NOT SUITABLE FOR READERS UNDER 18 YEARS OLD.
1. Chapter One: Introduction

Ross was a rather top-notch trainer. Only about 20 years old, he has traveled a long way across Hoenn seeking adventure, fame, and glory. He had challenged many trainers in the past, and won most of them, thanks to his ever loyal Swampert, Veronica. Ever since he got her as a Mudkip years ago, Ross has trained her to do phenomenally well in fights. Being able to take some nasty blows with her natural body frame and Protect, retaliate with her signature Muddy Water along with Rain dance, and if needed, finish off enemies with a devastating Earthquake. Indeed, she was quite the force to be reckoned with. She didn't do all of the work though, Ross had others to count on obviously. Help from a Relicanth, Hitmonlee, Muk, Starmie, and a Mr. Mime added their own qualities and strengths to his team. Everything seemed to go well for the bold Pokemon trainer. However, one major deficit became apparent in Ross's team.

He showed affection for his Pokemon, like any non-cruel trainer would do. Washing them, feeding them, and playing with them most days when there weren't any nearby trainers to do battle with. He did it to all of them equally, except for Veronica. Most attention directed to her was done in training to make her battle skills grow; rarely did he carve out time to play with her. Veronica was almost always plagued with jealousy from lack of affection compared to the rest of the team. Sure, Ross was still happy with the results, and Veronica was happy making big impacts in fights, but why was she prohibited from getting attention and down time? Why was she constantly being ignored out of battling?

Over time, as Ross traveled across Hoenn, this fact was brought to his attention again and again, simply from Veronica's attitude. Ross could just tell from her voice that she was neglected outside of battle, and she wasn't very enthusiastic in the heat of combat. A type of "Hmmph" attitude was brought with Veronica, hoping to get the message into Ross's head. Even when she was called out to play in the past, Veronica typically gave him a cold shoulder, telling him "why don't you do this to me more often?" in form of body language. Over time, he became self-aware of his neglect towards his most prized Pokemon, occasionally looking at himself as a heartless trainer, even though he was far from it.  
Ross knows that he should've known better taking care of his Pokemon in the past. And after having fun-filled downtime with his team, excluding Veronica, he promised that eventually, it'll be made up one way or another. 


	2. Chapter Two: A new friend

It was a sunny, wonderful day. A bright blue sky hung above the world of Hoenn with a few puffy clouds dotting the sky. Ross walked along the trail trampled by many others before, hoping to test his team's might as usual against competing trainers. As chance would have it, he found a match waiting for him. A female trainer of similar age leaning against a tree, reviewing her Pokedex. As Ross came close, she noticed him and took initiative.

"Hey there, come here often?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm Ross." he said, slightly embarrassed. "Just passing by looking for a good battle." Ross retorted.

"Heh, aren't we all? My name is Alice, by the way. If you want a fight, you found one." Alice said as she put her Pokedex away and readied her Pokeballs.

"All right, let's go." Ross said, backing up to prepare for battle.

"Let's do a three-on-three; I want to see how well you can do with just half of your team." Alice suggested. Ross nodded as he carefully chose his lead-off Pokemon.

"Go, Piloswine!" The girl said, unleashing a healthy Piloswine.

"Go, Hitmonlee!" Ross shouted, releasing his Hitmonlee.

"Show her your Hi-Jump Kick!" Ross commanded to his Hitmonlee. In an instant, it jumped high and readied its knee to strike the opposing Piloswine.

"Uh-uh! Protect!" The Piloswine readied itself with a barrier, and confidently embraced the fierce fighting move. The sheer recoil knocked back Ross's Hitmonlee, taking some serious damage.

"Hitmonlee! Mega kick!" he ordered as a safer alternative. Hitmonlee gathered his strength and attempted another kick. It connected, doing a fair bit of damage.

"Piloswine, show him your Blizzard!" Piloswine inhaled deeply and exhaled a blisteringly cold spray of snow, knocking out the Hitmonlee with ease. Ross recalled the battered Pokemon and sent out his Starmie instead.

"Use Psychic!" said Ross. Starmie's central gem glowed and fired brightly colored, distorting waves at the Piloswine. It did great damage but not enough as it hung on by the skin of its teeth.

"Earthquake!" The rival trainer said, causing Piloswine to send out a violent disturbance to the ground. The seismic wave reached the Starmie, and did some brutal damage.

"Don't give up! Another Psychic!" Starmie shot out another series of psychic waves, finishing off the piloswine. It was recalled from Alice, and she sent out a Flygon in its place, quickly shifting its head to examine the area in a curious and excited manner.

"Flygon, Dragon Claw!" Without hesitation, the Flygon Flew upwards and primed its claw. It swooped downward and slashed directly at the Starmie, knocking it out.

"Huh, not bad." Ross said upon recalled his Starmie. "Now, the real fight begins! Let's go, Swampert!"

Veronica was freed from her pokeball, ready yet resentful. She saw the Flygon hovering above the ground, and was waiting to strike it down at Ross's command.

"Veronica, Rain Dance!" Veronica channeled her power and dark storm clouds quickly appeared over the battle site. Within moments a downpour started.

"Don't let up. Flygon, another Dragon Claw!" Flygon happily repeated the same sequence of actions to knock out Ross's Starmie. The vicious attack connected, but the Swampert took the hit well. Her natural durability had help come into play and readied to strike back.

"Retaliate with Muddy Water!" Ross bellowed, as Veronica kicked up a wave of water, feeding the swelling mass with high amounts of loose dirt and muck. The wave crashed over the Flygon with unrelenting force. When it subsided, the Flygon had lost its will and energy to fight.

"Come back, Flygon. You did your job," Said Alice. "Now, let's see what you're made of. Come on out, Salamance!"

With a great roar, the Salamance entered battle. It took immediate notice of the downpour and the Swampert, and knew it was going to have a disadvantage.

"Another Muddy Water!" Ross ordered. Veronica was in agreement, and kicked up another wave of dirty water. It splashed roughly on the Salamance, dealing a fair amount of damage. Yet, Salamance looked on and was ready to return the favor.

"Come on Salamance, use your Dragon Breath!" Salamance's maw opened up and began sucking in air, and then in an instant unleashed the air in the form of a vile breath, caustic and painful to the touch. Veronica responded with a painful remark, indicating that she had become paralyzed from the attack. Ross became quite worried, hoping that she can soldier on.

"Quickly end it! Hyper beam!" Commanded the female trainer. Salamance adopted a sick grin as it opened its mouth again and charged the attack. The lights flashed brighter and brighter for several seconds until it was ignited. Ross felt his heart sink and quickly called to Veronica.

"Protect! Protect! Now!" Veronica managed to find strength and immediately put up a protective barrier, similiar to the Piloswine's. The Hyper Beam connected just as it hit Veronica and was successfully voided. She survived it.

As the attack failed, Alice's expression quickly turned grim. She gambled with hyper beam, and from the outcome of the previous turn, was going to lose almost certainly. She could do nothing but watch as her Salamance recovered from the exhausting attack, and both waited for their judgement.

"This fight is mine. Now is your chance, one last Muddy Water!" Not questioning Ross, Veronica repeated her signature move for a third time, and put in all her energy into it. A massive wave had swelled and crashed upon the recovering dragon Pokemon. The Salamance slumped onto its stomach, defeated. The female trainer nodded in acceptance and returned her Salamance to its pokeball.

"Great fight. That Swampert of yours sure is strong." The defeated battler said to Ross.

"Thanks, great fight to you as well Alice. We can battle again tomorrow..." Ross said, blushing slightly.

"Maybe, but this loss just means I'll have to try harder. We can be great battle partners. Come find me here again tomorrow if you want to battle again" Alice said. As customs for losing a battle, she handed Ross a fair sum of cash; approximately nine-hundred Pokedollars. Ross accepted the money as Alice departed down the trail and went into town past the rain. Ross followed, making sure to give his Pokemon a good rest for a battle well fought.

The downpour still didn't let up as Ross rolled into town after about ten minutes walking through the rain. Eventually, he made it to the Pokemon center, a haven for trainers. Ross also coincidentally ran into Alice again, having her Pokemon healed.

"Need healing as well?" Alice said in a playful tone.

"Everybody does when they are a trainer." Ross replied.

They both healed their Pokemon back to prime condition, thanking the Nurse Joy for the service. Still with the showers raging outside caused by Veronica, they decided to hunker down and wait out the storm. As minutes went by, Ross suddenly came to a serious realization involving Veronica: What if she suddenly stopped obeying him? What if she simply refused to battle for him due to the neglect?

Ross admitted that he depended on his Swampert for a majority of his victories. He knows that he has a strong team that is well spread out in terms of battle experience, yet his primary Pokemon has been ignored so many times. He questioned himself on training her extensively and rarely giving her play time like the others, painting himself as a restrictive and cold hearted master. Veronica tried to notion it towards him with her attitude, and Ross felt foolish never realizing it until now. Ross decided that for the first time in a very long while, he would make it up to Veronica. As Ross waited for the storm to reduce to a mere trickle, he wondered: how exactly can he mend their past together? He needed something dynamic and right in her element, but what could he do?

Ross thought about possible solutions, such as including her into his team's recess regularly or giving her some deluxe and expensive Poke food, but quickly argued against it. Ross needed something big and something reliable to curb Veronica's attitude. After thinking, a grand suggestion was born into his mind. Ross started talking to Alice again.

"Hey Alice, you wouldn't happen to know of any wetlands or swamps nearby or the like, would you? I'm thinking about trying to catch some new Pokemon other there." Ross questioned.

"You already got yourself a nice team, why would you need to catch some more?" Alice replied.

"Well, uh, that's... not the point. You see... uh..." Ross awkwardly said, and alerting Alice to his real intention.

"You want to go there just for your Swampert, don't you?" said Alice

"Uh, yeah. That's actually what I meant." Ross said slightly sadly. "It is because I rarely spend time with her outside of fighting. She deserves better than having to constantly battle. I'm doing this for her sake." Ross said, with slightly more emotion.

Alice nodded in agreement and began pondering possible places of interest that would suit Ross and his Swampert. Eventually, she remembered one spot that she went to herself a while back.

"I know of one place, about twenty minutes away from here." Alice said. "Head back to the east, right around where we battled. From there, try going northeast into the forest and keep going. Eventually, you should find a swamp or the like out there. Careful though, it's bound to be muddy from the weather."

Ross's heart lit up with excitement and determination. "Are you sure there's one close?" Ross said.

"Yeah. Absolutely." Alice answered. "Well, if you say so. I'll check it out myself." Ross said back.

Ross got up from his seat and left the Pokemon center, retracing his steps along the muddy trail formed out of Veronica's Rain Dance. Ross made it back to where he battled Alice earlier; complete with cracks in the ground from Earthquake and heavy erosion from repeated Muddy Waters. He checked his compass for northeast, directly into the forest. It was almost six O' clock, and with the forest's thick canopy, he wondered if there would be enough light to navigate safely. Knowing it would be foolish going back now, he carefully hiked his way through the damp and somewhat darkened forest, almost qualifying as a bog itself. Ross moved carefully, even though there was still good visibility, anything could jump on him at a moment's notice. After trekking through an array of small plants, leaves, and rocks for a while, he suddenly smelled the distinct scent of wet moss and muck-concentrated water. The ground was becoming more and more damp; something good was close.

Ross pressed on just a little more, and before him was a textbook definition of a swamp. Exactly like the one he had in mind. He stood upon a cliff, looking down at the swamp from a height of around eight feet. A big mass of water, almost public pool like, filled to the brim with muck and microscopic plant life. Large trees decorating the swamp water and surrounding area. Above the water was a slight fog that hovered over the water body.

After taking in the scenery for a while, Ross came to his senses; realizing the whole purpose of coming out here. He fumbled quickly for Veronica's Pokeball and called her out. Ross took a deep breath and hoped for the best.


	3. Chapter Three: Playtime

As Veronica came out of her ball, she instinctively adopted a defensive posture, predicting yet another trainer battle. To her surprise, she was looking at a large swamp in front of her. Nearly everything she thought of in a swamp was there before her eyes. Veronica looked around, wondering if this was simply a dream. Veronica turned around and found Ross, standing patiently behind her.

"Hi girl. Listen, I know I've been neglecting you for a while, and I felt bad about it. You've fought and won so many battles for me, I just had to make it up somehow." Ross talked to his Swampert, "I know that you longed for being able to play around in your home element for once. And, well, decided to treat you to one for all of your hard work."

Veronica was slightly confused, but felt her heart move. She felt appreciative for what hes done for the first time in a while.

"So, go on ahead, Veronica. Swim around. Have some fun in the water. Lot of room it looks like as well. Really, go on." Ross encouraged Veronica.

Veronica almost felt a tear swelling up from his words. "_I'm finally able to have some fun?_" she thought to herself. Without wasting any more time, Veronica nodded and walked down the cliff into the swampy water body. Carefully testing it with her arms, making sure it wasn't deceptively deep. Veronica quickly adjusted to the water and jutted forward, her body feeling the familiar, yet long forgotten sensation of swamp water covering her body.

Ross smiled to himself at Veronica swimming. He felt relieved that she wasn't mad at him... for the time being. Still, He had high hopes that this could cure her depressed attitude. Ross called out to Veronica,

"Happy?"

Veronica poked her head above the waterline and nodded with a proud "_Swampert!_" Ross couldn't be more pleased.

"I'm gonna find a dry spot nearby to catch a nap, wake me up if I doze off too long." Ross said to Veronica before she dove underwater.

"Heh heh heh, she likes it!" Ross thought to himself. He circled the left side of the swamp before finding a rather dry part of land directly underneath a large tree; shielding the ground from most of the rain drops from earlier. Not willing to find alternatives, Ross sat down and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Veronica was in heaven. A big, deep swamp directly to herself, and she didn't have to worry about Ross suddenly cutting her play time short. She could see crystal clear even in the dirtiest, vision obscuring pool thanks to her adapted eyesight. Veronica pleased herself by seeing how much distance she could cover in a single dive before resurfacing; dreaming of her hardest victories earned. All the while enjoying her free time underwater, she began thinking about Ross, but in a slighter, "like like" type. And what turned from a few stray thoughts turned into a full conscience occupation...

Veronica thought about Ross's. His voice, while harsh, still had some sweetness behind it, enough in the midst of combat; cooing her and verbally pampering her for her work. Veronica never thought about Ross this way when she was just a Mudkip, with the possibility of nudging her head against his as a sign of happiness. Veronica also didn't think about it much when she was older and a Marshtomp except for giving him some non-lustful kissing to him. She was also introduced to the concept of masturbation by her peers, but only did it once or twice half-heartedly just to see what it was all about. But now that she has matured into a Swampert, she thought about Ross in that way more and more, usually during the rare time she got a recess. Even rarer was getting to witness other Pokemon mate with each other, and Veronica wondered if she would ever get the opportunity to do so one day.

The more she reflected on this, the hotter he body felt. Veronica's thoughts about Ross took a different turn. The longer she had Ross in her mind, the hotter her body became. Veronica also recalled that during the few recesses she received, Ross usually had his eyes angled downwards towards her chest. She didn't understand the significance of it under now. As she evolved and matured, so did her chest. Nearly sporting a large B cup sized chest now, Veronica decided to play with them to see get a feeling for why Ross always stared at them.

Cupping her right breast, she squeezed it experimentally. It felt squishy, yet strangely firm at the same time. Her super smooth skin tone adding to it as she squeezed a little harder, and harder with each clamp. Veronica experiencing a type of pleasure she was unaware of, it felt outlandish, yet she craved more of it. Taking her other free arm, she squeezed her left breast, increasing the strange feeling by twofold. Soon she thought of Ross again, but in her mind, he was squeezing them with his own arms. Veronica mumbled slightly underwater from arousal, now using her fingers to poke them in specific spots. Eventually she felt a tiny, hard pebble-like nub of flesh. She poked again and again until she had drawn out her nipples. Veronica squeaked at her discovery; instinctively pinching and twisting while pretending Ross was doing it.

Veronica wanted more pleasure to be brought to her out of her arousal. One area in particular felt warmer than others, and she took her left hand and traced it down her stomach until she found it. Veronica found her vaginal slit, and rubbed it slightly with her fingers. It felt even better than fondling her breasts. She thought of all her actions being done to herself from Ross, her trainer; her master. Small moans slipped out of Veronica's mouth out of reaction, blushing hard and closing her eyes. Veronica thought that it couldn't get better than this. She sped up her movements, releasing louder moans under the swamp water. This continued for a few minutes until her body could no longer hold out, as she felt sexual liquid splash out of her and blend into the water. "_Swaaaam~!_" she yelled during her climax; underwater no less to mix with her Water typing. Veronica returned to the surface to recover, panting hard.

As she surfaced and took a breath of oxygen, she looked around quickly, hoping that nobody saw her masturbate. The nervous Swampert could find nobody except Ross, still sleeping underneath the tall tree. Veronica was quite befuddled with herself. "_Did I really... want Ross to touch me?_" She questioned silently. "_Ross, Ross is still my master; he can do whatever he wants with me. Whatever he wants..._" Veronica suddenly had an idea. She wasn't ready to execute it yet, but a bold idea no less. Swampert casually swam in the swamp for a few more minutes and kept an eye on Ross, trying to get every second possible of swim time while making sure she wasn't going to miss her chance.

After about forty-five minutes have passed, Ross woke up from his nap and checked his watch. It was almost seven O' clock, about only one hour of sunlight left. Ross stretched and yawned as he sobered up, and wondered where Veronica was. Probably still having a ball diving underwater and checking out the swamp floor, he thought. Little did he know, Veronica was watching with eyes just above the waterline. It was now or never.

Veronica surfaced, tired from swimming and masturbating, and casually swum up at Ross. Ross saw the sparkles forming on the water surface from the evening sunlight as he recognized his Swampert. Ross called out,

"There you are! Just as I woke up to. Did you enjoy yourself?" Ross said.

As Veronica reached dry land, she looked around awkwardly, and responded with a nod and "_pert_." This caught Ross's attention.

"Is uh, something wrong?" Ross asked, sitting up straight to speak to his Pokemon.

"_Swam..._" Veronica said nervously, knowing all too well they can't speak the same language, and trying to muster up strength to speak her intentions.

"_S-Swampert.._." Veronica said, this time with eye contact towards her master.

"What happened? Something bite you? Feeling sick?" Ross suddenly started to worry; realizing it was somewhat irresponsible of him to let his Pokemon swam around in a strange, dirty swamp for roughly forty-five minutes. However, in the middle of his thoughts, he heard his Swampert sigh deeply, and saw her closing in on him.

"Swampert?" Ross said in a scared tone.

Veronica put both of her muscular arms around Ross's hips and moved them towards his back, clenching tightly, but loose enough to not hurt or strain him. She moved her right leg onto his leftside, positioning his crotch underneath hers while she was still standing, not yet making contact.

"What are you do-." Ross said as the he was cut-off from a love-driven Swampert pulling his torso up towards hers. Squeezing him against her chest, and both faces mere inches apart, both gazed into each other. Ross couldn't help but see how beautiful his Swampert was shining in the late sunlight after swimming. Veronica closed her eyes and pulled Ross into a deep, compassionate kiss. Ross couldn't help but to the same, quickly hugging Veronica back. Both felt as if they were going to melt from love. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, kissing more and more enthusiastically as they bonded. After a minute of kissing, Veronica felt something poking underneath her and stopped their kissing to look down blushing hard. Ross looked down and blushed even harder, his penis rapidly becoming erect and making its presence known to Veronica.

Ross couldn't speak at all; stunned from what was happening. Veronica looked back at Ross and tilted her head in a curious, cute manner. Ross finally found the ability to speak what he could.

"It-It's... It's uh, this is... uh..." Ross tried to explain as he choked on his own words. Veronica, curious as she was, started to lightly poke at Ross's member, and was rewarded from nearly inaudible moans escaping from her master's lips. Ross looked up at her and spoke again, stopping Veronica from touching him...for now.

"V-Veronica, I'll be completely honest. I... had this occur to me several times at night in the past, dreaming about you. Thinking... about your smooth, blue body. Wanting to explore it in that special way." Veronica could only respond with a "_Swampert..._" in a way that tells him that she understands completely.

"I could never have been as successful without you," said Ross, finding it harder to breathe and speak with each passing second.

"I'm sure you understand. And... I'm sure you felt the same way... as well." Veronica nodded in absolute agreement.

"But... I'm sure by now," Ross said, in a more serious tone. "You know that Pokemon... they eventually start breeding. Choosing mates for the rest of their life."

Veronica perked up and started listening carefully.

"I can tell by how you're acting that you're in heat. This means, you'll be thinking about looking for a mate soon. I won't let you suffer with that by forcing you into battles again and again."

"But I also know that, you aren't doing this just for lust. I know that a trainer can still love his Pokemon. I know that a part of you still truly loves me, even if we are different. Even if we can't make offspring."

Veronica felt deeply moved by his words. They loved each other for who they were, even if they were very different genetically. She meditated on what he meant, and pieced it together. "So," Ross said, "would you accept me as your... mate?" Veronica let out a soft "_Swampert_~" sound and hugged Ross confirming her feelings and desires. She nudged his face with her own while sporting a faint, caring smile and licked it. Ross chuckled wholeheartedly while hugging her back, assuring her. He stared into her eyes, still shining in the evening sunlight in an almost unreal way.

"Well, now that we accept each other as mates..." Ross said with excitement, "Shall we?" Veronica nodded in agreement, with an equally ambitious look on her. Both fell into another deep kiss, as Ross fell backwards in submission. He motioned his hand towards her chest, finding her breasts and squeezing them all while still kissing, getting a reaction from Veronica. This time, it wasn't some lewd thoughts. Ross was actually obliging her in her fantasies.

Soon Ross baited out Veronica's nipples, toned a cute pinkish-orange, like sherbert. He pinched and twisted each of them, making Veronica squeak louder. Pinching and pulling on them seemed to bring Veronica on the verge of an orgasm, Ross thought to himself. He could only imagine how she would feel when the "real" fun starts.

After playing with Veronica's breasts for a while, Ross guided his hands to his crotch to undo the zipper. He pulled down on his jeans and boxer shorts to reveal to his Swampert his erect eight-inch penis. Veronica looked down and felt her body rise in temperature again. She knew her body wanted more, and she wasn't going to object to that. Both backing up a little bit, Veronica positioned herself to crouch down and face his cock, wondering what to do with it; while Ross backed himself up onto the tree. Veronica first clasped it with her hands, feeling its girth. She rubbed it up and down subtly, getting the hang of operating it. Wondering how else to make her master happy, Veronica began licking it from the base up in a slow, almost teasing manner. Ross could only breathe hard as he experienced getting oral sex from his Pokemon.

Bored with mere licking, Veronica decided to take it a step further and started to encase Ross's dick into her mouth. Starting slowly with two inches to get an idea, she slowly but surely fit the entirety of his penis into her maw. Ross groaned in delight. Veronica tightened her cheeks and was sucking on it, feeling her body temperature rise and feeling her slit getting wet. Veronica advanced her oral techniques and began wrapping her tongue around it, tasting the pre-cum that was leaking out. The salty taste was exhilarating, and she wanted more.

"Ohh, S-Swampert..." Ross groaned, not caring if anybody happened to walk by the swamp. Veronica knew that what she was doing was working, and she wanted to go one final step. Veronica began bobbing her head up and down his shaft, drawing out more of his succulent pre-cum. "Ver-Veronica... I'm gonna cum soon!" Ross exclaimed as his Swampert orally worked his member better than he could've imagine. Moments before reaching his climax, and gripped Veronica's head and helped her bob up and down, being careful not to accidentally make her choke.

"Aaargh! I'm gonna cum!" Ross shouted, and soon enough, shot his load deep in Veronica's mouth. Multiple rounds of cum firing took Veronica by surprise, and kept her mouth closed managing to keep any loose drops inside. Feeling her mouth fill up with her's master's semen drove Veronica over the edge.

Veronica relished in the sensation of her master's warm, gooey semen coating her mouth. She wasn't exactly sure what to do with it, but she loved the taste of it and opted to swallow it whole. Veronica closed her eyes and gulped down Ross's cum in a single session. Her heat soon exploded into a full blown fever-like state of arousal. Veronica got up and started to turn around; backing up into Ross's face to show him her inflamed pussy, surrounded with a noticeable pink hue.

"Let me get in a better spot," Ross said as he quickly put away his penis and zipped it up. Ross got up to move around Veronica and transitioned to sitting on his knees; face up close to her hindquarters. Ross was nervous and wasn't sure of the best course of action when eating out, let alone doing it to a Pokemon. Ross eased up by putting his hands on Veronica's back then slowly running them down her body all the way to grip her rump; never noticing until now that his Swampert had a magnificent rump. He'd think that he would notice it sooner with all the time he spends looking at her back in Pokemon battles.

Veronica shivered in anticipation at what was to come. When Ross's hands gripped her behind, she immediately hiked up her back legs as high as possible, while resting on her two front arms. Veronica quickly looked back with a lustful, demanding look on her face. She wanted it badly.

With one of his hands, Ross traced the puckered entrance with his index and middle finger, teasing his Pokemon's vagina. Upon moving closer towards the colored flesh, clear sticky fluid leaked out at a surprising rate. Ross wiped his fingers on his shirt and decided to get a taste of it for himself. Ross brought his face up to the aroused entrance and started to lap at it lightly, sending shivers down Veronica's spine.

"_More, more, more..._" Veronica said in her mind, being on the receiving end. Ross gladly obliged by tonguing her deeper, until his lips were almost kissing it. Her cum tasted tangy and sweet with a hint of the smell of fresh moss and dirt. Ross couldn't help but tongue-fuck her as hard as he could, and being rewarded the sounds of a satisfied female Swampert. Ross started puckering up his own lips and tried to suck out more the continuous stream of female cum directly into his own mouth for the flavor.

"_Swamp! Swamp! Swampert!_" Veronica cried as she felt her vagina tighten up and pulsate wildly, releasing thick, gushing streams of her essence. Most of the liquid went into Ross's mouth, while some splashed onto his face. Ross lapped up what he could on his lips and swallowed the flavorful fluid.

"That was great!" Ross said, barely containing himself. "You tasted so sweet, and a lot of it came out as well. I guess it comes with the nature of being a Water type." Veronica looked backed at her master and couldn't help but grin at him. "_Swampert?_" she asked in a loving, curious tone.

Ross and Veronica snuggled up together to get back some of their energy from their activiates for a while. They noted the evening sun finally dipping down into the horizon, and night time was rolling in soon. Still, they had enough vision to clearly see each other, and unbeknown to Veronica, the best was still to come.

About eight minutes passed, and both felt ready to have another go. Ross embraced Veronica with one arm, and with his free arm, slowly traced down Veronica's stomach all the way to her still excited and inflamed slit. Veronica spread her legs out at his touch, while letting off a happy "_perrrrt~_" noise. With his mouth, Ross kissed Veronica again and again, and to spice things up put his mouth on her still exposed nipples, suckling on them. Veronica winced in joy as he traced it again and again several times and stimulated her with his mouth; making her want even more sex.

When Ross had his oral share, he got up and encouraged Veronica to reposition herself as well. She shuffled away from the tree and onto the more open part of the dry land, legs still spread apart. Both partners were breathing hard, as they both knew what was going to happen next. Ross undid his fly and exposed his penis again, fully erected once more. Ross gave Veronica a stern look.

"Are you absolutely sure you want this?" Ross said seriously. Veronica nodded earnestly.

Ross accepted the message and started to teasingly hotdog the Pokemon pussy with his cock. Veronica could only look up while grasping her own breasts at her master. "_Swampert..._" She said, demanding that he should stick it in now.

"All right. Get ready." Ross warned, and slowly entered just the tip into Veronica. It felt nothing like Ross had felt before. It was sopping wet with natural lubrication fluid, the very same Ross consumed previously. He gently went in and out, while hearing his horny Swampert moan in delight. Ross added another inch inside, and quickly brushing against a fleshy wall. Ross stopped and addressed Veronica.

"Veronica, this next part is going to hurt." Ross said. "Brace yourself." Veronica looked up and headed his words. She took a deep breath and readied herself.

Ross took his own breath and thrust his penis inside her, breaking down her hymen. Nearly half of his cock slipped inside while Veronica yelled in pain, clenching the grass. Ross immediately withdrew from inside her to see if see was all right.

"Veronica, are you okay?" Ross said worriedly. Veronica had only one eye open as she still clenched the ground, responding with a weak "_Swampert!_" through her bit lips trying to recover from the sharp pain.

Ross leaned over and tightly hugged the writhing Swampert. He cooed her gently to help her get through the pain. Veronica almost wanted to give up for today from the sheer torture she experienced. However, Veronica thought back to what they did previously. It felt amazing for both of them, so why not here? Veronica placed her trust in that there would be a great prize at the end of all this. If she tanked through enemy Pokemon attacks that would leave most crippled for days, then why not endure this?

Veronica placed her arm around Ross's neck and forced him to look at her. Most of the aftershocks were gone by now, and she wanted to finish what they started. Ross read his Swampert's body language, and was in agreement. Veronica broke his grip on Ross as Ross resumed his original position, his penis still fully erect.

"Let me know if anything hurts, all right girl?" Ross asked. Veronica responded with a firm "_Swampert!_" Ross inserted part of his dick inside her again, careful not to to disrupt or harm her. After a few testing thrusts, Ross gripped her hips as he added more of his member inside Veronica gradually. His entire shaft was taken in inside one heavenly, heating Swampert. Veronica was right; the pain was well worth it. Her whole lower body lit up as her vagina engulfed Ross's penis while every almost every nerve cell inside her was busy transmitting pleasure signals.

"_Swamp, swaah, swampert swampert!_" Veronica moaned in between ecstatic breaths of air while being fucked by her trainer that she had known for her entire life. Ross was breathing hard as well, thrusting harder and deeper inside his prized Pokemon. They both didn't want this to end. But, their bodies would think otherwise. Both of them felt their own bodies tighten up, and knew that the end was to come soon.

"Veronica! I love you!" Ross said enthusiastically. Ross relinquished the grip from her hips as he squeezed her left breast while holding hands with her right. Veronica obliged with her left free arm to clench Ross's right arm, clasping Veronica's breast even more. Veronica smiled and closed one eye in pleasure as the both stared into each other while Ross never stopped thrusting.

"I'm... gonna cum!" Ross said in an almost painful manner. With one more deep thrust, Ross groaned loudly as he emptied his second load. Round after round of hot, thick semen flooded into Veronica's interspecial womb in seemingly endless amounts. The feeling of Ross's sperm deep inside her triggered Veronica's own orgasm; her pussy clenching around Ross's penis as hard as possible while pulsating again; desperately trying to milk him dry of his cum. Ross's left arm broke free and was shifted behind Veronica's head, pulling the two together for a perfect climax kiss. Veronica quickly transitioned her arm onto Ross's back, trying to pull him as tight as possible. A few moments later, a vast amount of the clear, sticky fluid that Ross enjoyed drinking gushed out of Veronica. The fluid soaked Ross's crotch as it leaked out of even when plugged up by Ross's cock, more and more splashing against Ross. The stream of female cum eventually stopped to a mere trickle as they broke off from their kiss.

Both were left exhausted at the very least. Panting extremely hard after having sex for the first time, Ross rolled over onto his back, next to Veronica completely drained of energy.

"Veronica... I truly love you. I don't care if some people think it's wrong... nothing can possibly replace you." Ross said quietly. A nonchalant yet satisfied "_Swampert_" was given back as a reply. Ross slid his hand underneath Veronica's head, as Veronica did the same, support each other. Both started to give into slumber as Ross wished for a good night for Veronica. Within minutes, Ross and Veronica drifted off to sleep. 


	4. Chapter Four: Aftermath

Ross and his Swampert slept peacefully out in the woods undisturbed. Veronica woke up first, greeted with the morning sunbeams piercing the thick canopy. As Veronica got up, she looked at Ross, still in a deep sleep, and smiled to herself. "_Last night was amazing with you..._" she thought quietly to herself. Veronica couldn't help but give Ross kiss on his lips as a sign of gratitude. Ross stirred on his sleep and slowly opened his eyes.

Ross yawned and was surprised to see Veronica right in front of him. "Morning, Veronica. Last night was fun wasn't it, girl?" Ross said. Veronica looked at the ground smiling and blushing, placing her arm on his shoulder and nudging him again.

"Well, I'd say we had our fun. Come on, let's get going." said Ross as he scrambled to his feet. He reached into his pockets to find Veronica's Pokeball, but as he was pointing it at her to, was interrupted from a frantic "_Swampert!_" retort.

"Huh? You don't want to back in?" Ross said in a surprised manner. Veronica never rejected to going back into her pokeball before, this was atypical of her. "It'll make traveling easier for us." Ross reasoned. Veronica rejected Ross's command as she ambled over to Ross's position. She lowered his arm and gave him a coy look.

"Hmmm?" Ross grunted in confusion. "_Swampert..._" Veronica said in an almost beckoning tone. She slowly turned around while never breaking eye contact with him.

"You want more sex..." said Ross, taking the hint. "Well, All right. I have wanted to try something different, though." Ross suggested. Veronica became excited.

Veronica lowered her front part of her body, leaving her hindquarters in the air like last time. Ross liked what he saw and didn't mind her doing it again. His penis became erect and prime to engage in sex again. Veronica waited patiently as Ross unzipped his pants and pondered what he could do.

"We're gonna try doing anal, is that fine by you?" Ross suggested to Veronica. Veronica wasn't entirely sure on what he meant, but she got a good idea, readying herself to be penetrated by her loving trainer. "This might sting...!" Ross said placing his hands on Veronica's ass. With a deep breath, Ross jammed his cock into her anus. Veronica let out a somewhat painful "_Swampert!_"

"You okay?" Ross questioned, stopping from moving himself any deeper inside. Veronica looked back and gave a firmament look at Ross. Veronica wanted to go through with this, and she wasn't going to let pain stop her this time.

"All right," Ross said quickly as he started thrusting again. Her ass felt a lot tighter than her vagina, constantly giving Ross's member a tight fit with each movement. Shocks ran through Veronica's body, a distinctive and different sensation racing over her body again and again. She couldn't tell if it felt better or worse than last time, all what mattered to her at this point was if it felt good.

As time went on, Ross began thrusting harder and deeper, pressing his crotch closer against Veronica with every other stroke. Soon, he felt his loins tighten up; priming itself to ejaculate. Ross could only put more oomph into his actions, going even harder and faster. Veronica tried to help by slightly rocking her body back and forth; trying to cover more ground inside of her Veronica was on the verge of her own orgasm as well. Her pussy tightened up and started to leak out a noticeable stream of fluid.

Not long after, Veronica reached her climax again. "_Swaaaam~~_" she screamed in bliss, feeling more of her sex fluids rush out of her vagina in periodic fashion. It helped spurred Ross on to hit his own climax, as Ross urgently exclaimed.

"I'm-I'm cumming!" said Ross; shooting his load in Veronica's ass, tight as can be, only pulling out when his cock was finally voided of cum. Both were breathing harder than before, with sweat running down their bodies.

"Ha... ha... that was...great...ha..." as Ross told to Veronica, barely finding the strength to speak in between breaths. Veronica slumped onto the ground panting hard, fingering herself to extend this feeling of love. Eventually, Veronica lost interest and was knocked out again, tired already from anal sex. Ross put her back into his Pokeball and sat down again, trying to catch a little more shut-eye.

Ross awoke several hours later, sunlight becoming more intense as time went by. Feeling partially refreshed, he checked his watch to see the time. Nine-fifteen A.M.

"Overslept," Ross said to himself silently. "Eh, I'll be fine, hmm hmm." Ross thought to himself, thinking about what he did. He knew that relations with Pokemon in this sense were extremely taboo at the very least, and most of which involved serious punishment if brought to the law's attention. Ross worried for a little bit, hoping that nobody saw them last night or this morning, shocked at what they saw, running towards the police to report it. He thought against it though; nobody seemed to come around this swamp much in the first place.

"I shouldn't worry about this." Ross confirmed to himself. He started to walk out of the swamp and back to the trail.

Sooner or later, Ross broke free of the woods and back to the trail. He was shocked to find Alice walking down the path. Alice saw him and jogged up to him.

"There you are!" Alice said. "I was getting worried about you. I was hoping you were okay, nasty stuff can happen to you out there, especially when it gets dark!"

"I'm fine," said Ross "I wasn't attacked or anything."

"And you spent the night out there?" Alice said. "Not alone, I mean, I had my Pokemon with me in case of any danger. I figured may as well; get a deeper appreciation for nature."

"Oh, speaking about your Pokemon..." Alice said in a worried tone, "Did you play with your Swampert? You told me that's why you wanted to go out there, to cheer her up, no?"

"Yeah, I did." Ross answered back, hoping she wouldn't catch Ross's drift on what they were really doing in that swamp. "She needed it. I'm sure she'll be happy now."

"Oh, and while we're on the subject, would you care for another battle?" asked Alice. "Why not?" Ross replied.

"Good." Alice said. "Another three versus three?" Of course!" said Ross

Both trainers backed up and shifted through their balls, carefully choosing their Pokemon.

"Let's go, Salamence!" Alice's Salamance entered the field, shouting the same cry during the last fight.

"Go, Relicanth!" Ross shouted, sending out his Relicanth. Even though there wasn't any water nearby, it could float when battling on land.

"Rock slide!" Ross ordered, as the Relicanth kicked up rocks and hurled them at the Salamence, doing wicked damage to it, thanks to the type advantage.

"Fight back with dragon breath!" Salamence took a deep breath and exhaled directly at the Relicanth, firing its greenish-yellow breath. Relicanth took the hit and was in serious pain; Relicanth was paralyzed just like Veronica!

"Now, fly up!" Alice ordered at her Salamence. The dragon Pokemon flapped its wings and gained altitude for several seconds, before holding itself well in the sky.

"Dodge it with a dive!" Ross called to his Relicanth. Relicanth barely found power as quickly coated itself in clear water, forming a spherical barrier of water. Just as the Salamence was swooping down to strike, Relicanth leaped several feet in the air, and stiffly dove into the ground, burrowing and traveling safely thanks to its water sphere.

Salamence immediately stopped swooping, as quickly positioned itself to land safely on the ground. It looked around urgently trying to spot the Relicanth, only to have its search broken from the sudden sound of rocks bursting from behind. It turned around to see the Relicanth throwing it body at Salamence, nailing it and having the water sphere quickly dissipate from Relicanth's body. Salamence was knocked down and failed to get back up.

"Come on back." Alice said, returned Salamence to its Pokeball. "Go, Kingdra!" Alice threw her Pokeball and out came her Kingdra, hovering above ground much in the same manner of Ross's Relicanth.

"Let's switch things up!" Ross declared, calling back his Relicanth and sending out his Mr. Mime in place.

"Use hydro pump!" Alice commanded, and at once shot out a a high-powered geyser of water directly at the Mr. Mime. It knocked it straight to the ground, taking it by surprise. Mr. Mime painfully got up, biting its lip.

"Hypnosis!" Ross told his Mr. Mime. It began pantomiming in a bizarre way, trying to reach Kingdra's conscience. Kingdra's eyes were starting to close, and no sooner had it drifted off into a deep slumber.

"Kingdra, wake up! Wake up!" yelled from Alice to no avail.

"Heh heh heh! Sweet dreams!" Ross said in an almost taunting manner. "Mr. Mime, use dream eater!" Mr. Mime began pantomiming again, but in a different fashion. As he performed, a reddish aura formed on the Kingdra, getting bolder. Then, the aura was transferred to Mr. Mime, relishing from consuming Kingdra's dream. Some of the bruises on Mr. Mime's body started to heal.

"Come on! Wake up!" Alice called in a more desperate tone of voice. The Kingdra didn't budge from its slumber at all.

"Dream eater again!" Ross called out, allowing Mr. Mime to perform the same pantomime and repeat its last move. Another aura formed around the sleeping Kingdra's body, and was shifted towards Mr. Mime. Nearly all signs of damage were removed from his body.

At last, Kingdra awoke, feeling drained of its energy. It looked on weakly, torn at the sight of its hydro pump being nulled.

"Hydro Pump once more!" Kingdra squinted in anger and in concentration, as it shot another high powered blast of water at the Mr. Mime. It did almost as much damage as before, with the exception of knocking Mr. Mime down.

"Use psywave!" Ross said, hoping to quickly end the fight before Mr. Mime was defeated. Mr. Mime's body turned wavy and looked similar to static, just with prettier colors. The mime Pokemon let loose an equally wavy series of pulses at the Kingdra, forcing out a pain-filled "Draaaa!" Kingdra fell to the ground, defeated. Alice had no choice but to return it.

"You haven't seen anything yet. Dragonite, finish the job!" Alice said with confidence. A large, lumbering Dragonite entered the field; its eyes filled with determination. Ross could tell that this was Alice's equivalent to his own Swampert.

"Dragonite, unleash your inner rage with outrage!" Alice barked sharply at the dragonite, heading the command well. Dragonite's body began to glow a sharp red-orange as it took in power. Then, it charged at the Mr. Mime, knocking into it and knocking it down hard. It used it wings to flap back to Alice's position, still glowing brightly

"Mr. Mime, come on back." He said as he returned it to its Pokeball. Ross brought out the ball that contained his Relicanth, and hesitantly brought it back into battle.

"Don't stop now, dragonite." Alice said calmly to her Pokemon. Dragonite charged at the wounded Relicanth, who could do nothing but be locked in place from its paralysis. Dragonite side-stepped its body and threw a vicious uppercut, sending the Relicanth well over Ross's head. It hurried back to Alice's side of the fight, letting its power sink into Ross.

"Wow..." He said sadly to himself. Ross turned around and put his Relicanth back into its ball. He quickly scrambled for Veronica's Pokeball, knowing that she was the strongest one on his team. "There's only one way to beat this dragon..."

"Swampert, I choose you! Time to fight!" Ross screamed, sending out Veronica who was more than happy to be partaking in a battle.

Veronica was taken out of her ball as she came face to face with the rampaging Dragonite. She looked on earnestly and confident in her skills.

"Figured you would bring her out again," Alice said in acknowledgement. "Let's see if she can keep up. Outrage!" Dragonite glowed intensely and charged at Veronica, prepping its shoulder for a ram attack. Veronica noticed the rampaging dragon Pokemon coming right at her and braced herself for impact. The Dragonite's attack connected and managed to knock Veronica down while pushing her back to Ross's feet as if she was super-lightweight.

Ross was stunned at the atypical event just he witnessed. His stomach churned as seeing his most beloved Pokemon being tossed back like an old rag-doll. Veronica felt sick and tired from the Outrage attack, starting to regret fighting. All the while, the Dragonite relocated back to Alice's side of the battle ground with its aura fading away. When it calmed, it became confused and began looking around embarrassingly.

"Get back up!" Ross said quickly to his Swampert. Veronica slowly stood back up, still in pain from the Outrage. "Good! Now return with Muddy Water!" Veronica obeyed and kicked up a large wave of water, reeling in loose dirt and dust. The swelling mass of water crashed onto the Dragonite hard, making it recoil from the damage.

"Focus and use Aerial Ace!" Alice trying reason to her confused Pokemon. Still perplexed, Dragonite flapped its wings and gained a small bit of altitude. It amassed an unparalleled amount of speed as it dove straight to Veronica again. In the blink of an eye, the Dragonair slashed at Veronica forcing out a sharp wail of agony, then returning to Alice. Veronica dropped to the ground again, closing her eyes. Ross's heart sunk as he watched in silence. Now he knew something was seriously wrong.

"Swampert! Swampert!" Ross called out to Veronica, feeling very sick and voided of energy. She barely twitched as her hearing was muffled. She just wanted to go back to sleep and not take in any more attacks.

Alice studied the situation as well, and she thought that something wasn't right. Her Dragonite was strong as well, but not as strong as Ross's Swampert. She didn't expect the Swampert to be pushed around from its attacks, let alone twice in a row. But, she didn't want to reject the advantage brought to her in the fight.

"Get up! Come on, get up! Please!" Ross said desperately to Veronica. Veronica somehow found power to get back up even slower than last time, still moaning in pain and not wanting to give up yet. Dragonite's mind cleared up as it saw Veronica getting back up for a second time.

"Quickly! Perform another Ourtage!" Dragonite's muscles bulged moderately and started to glow again to strike down Veronica for a third time. It flew just above the ground, stretching its arms out angrily.

"Protect! Protect!" Ross screamed, hoping dearly that Veronica could act in time. Veronica perked up at Ross's command, and without a second to spare, created the distinct barrier that saved her from Hyper Beam yesterday. Right as it was thrown up Dragonite made contact with Veronica, trying to trap her in a lock-up to no avail. Dragonite budged and budged, but eventually stopped and returned back to its trainer's side.

Ross gave a big sigh of relief at Veronica's clutch play. He was thrilled that she managed to get it off in time despite her injuries. Not waiting any more, he gave Veronica one last order.

"Muddy Water! Right now!"

Veronica put in all of her remaining strength to conjure another wave of grim-filled water. Desperation burned in her eyes, and wanted to end it spectacularly even if it resulted in a loss. Veronica launched herself at the Dragonite with the Muddy Water; aiming straight at its head. Both Pokemon collided with sheer force, resulting in the Dragonite falling straight down with a splitting headache. It struggled multiple times to get back up, but sooner or later it realized that it had zero energy left. It gave up and ceased to move in defeat.

Both sides were taken in silence and holding onto their breath, taking in every second the outcome. The silence was broken when Alice brought out Dragonite's Pokeball and recalled it with a faint disappointed "Aww..."

Veronica looked back at Ross at smiled before collapsing, running out of steam herself. Ross nodded happily and recalled her. "You did good, girl." He said quietly.

"One hell of a battle you put up, Ross." Alice said as she approached him. "Same to you. That Dragonite is a force to be reckoned with." Ross replied, respecting its power. Like last battle, Alice paid out an adequate sum of thirteen-hundred Pokedollars as Ross's prize for winning. "We really should go back and heal up." suggested Alice.  
"Yeah, we should. Wanna race?" Ross questioned, emboldened by his success.

"Sounds fun. Let's go!" Alice said before darting off to the west. Ross followed suit, exclaiming, "Hey, wait up!" Both began sprinting towards to the town once more to heal up their team.

About halfway there, Alice started a conversation with Ross again mid-run.

"Hey Ross, I want to ask you something..." She said in a tender manner.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ross questioned, willing to hear her out.

"It's about your Swampert. It's different than yesterday, and I don't mean that lightly." Alice convened. "I can tell she's a really strong Pokemon, but she shouldn't be able to get thrown around like that, let alone twice. Your Swampert probably got sick."

"I don't know myself, but I hope it isn't super-serious. She's sturdier than this, I can assure you that." replied Ross, thinking about yesterday.

Looking back, Ross felt like an irresponsible person. He wondered what could've possibly caused Veronica "Letting her swim in a dirty, possibly parasite ridden swamp? What was I thinking?" Ross dwelled. "But... she should have a strong immune system, no? Maybe from the all battling she did..." Ross also though back to when they 'bonded' together. "Could she have caught something from me I wasn't aware of?" Ross didn't ever think of STD's until now, and he worried if he might've caught something as well. Ross started lagging behind Alice considerably as he was caught up in his thoughts.

Eventually, the two trainers reached the Pokemon Center out of breath, with Alice getting there first. Ross showed about about five seconds later.

"Huff... beat you... to it! Huff... huff..." Alice said as Ross was catching up,

"Yeah, you're faster than you look... huff..." said Ross as he was temporarily snapped out of his worry-trip.

"Well, since I won, I'll entitle myself to heal up first." Alice said before going inside. Ross followed close behind her.

The only person originally inside the building at the moment was the Nurse Joy behind the counter. As Ross waited patiently, his mind drifted back to Veronica's health. "Is she going to be all right? What if its terminal or she couldn't battle for the rest of her life? Oh, why did I take Alice's advice?" Ross kept concentrating grimly, deep in his thoughts. "What if it did nothing but hurt her in the long run? I would've been better off just saying no when she came up to me. Why did this happen? Will-"

Ross was interrupted from Alice calling to him, telling him to move up in line.

"You can heal now, Ross." said Alice. "Oh, uh, right. Sorry, just tired from running still." Ross said awkwardly. He went up to the counter and handed his Pokeballs to the nurse. As Ross waited on the healing process, and swallowed and chatted to Nurse Joy.

"Excuse me; could you do me a favor?" said Ross, nearly choking on his words.

"And what might that be?" said the Nurse Joy as she handed him back his team.

"It's about my Swampert, you see. I think something is wrong with her. Could you do an in-depth checkup on her, please? I'm worried about her." Ross put bluntly, offering Veronica's Pokeball back.

"Certainly. It'll take some time though, about twenty to thirty minutes. Please take a seat and be patient." The Nurse Joy went into a back room in the Pokemon Center, vanishing from public sight. Ross sat down and waited. Minutes seemed like months to him.

Ross lowered his head in sadness and stared at the floor, hoping for the best for his Swampert. Alice sat down with him to try to ease him up.

"Are you okay?" A concerned Alice said.

"I'm still just so nervous about her. Wouldn't you be if your favorite Pokemon was about to faint from just a few attacks when they were perfectly fine earlier?" Ross questioned.

"Who wouldn't be, though?" Alice replied

"...I did this to her. I should have never let her near that swamp that you pointed out..." Ross said in a depressed tone.

"Don't you say that." Alice responded, causing Ross to look up back at her. "It isn't your fault. Heck, part of it has to come from my Dragonair. Both of them are powerful Pokemon. This is a sign that she fought and won a though battle."

Ross listened carefully and meditated on those words. He lowered his head again; feeling a little bit more relaxed. "You're probably right." Ross said in response. "Still, I hope to see her happy and healthy again."

Finally after a long wait, the Nurse Joy came to the lobby, holding a clipboard and Veronica's Pokeball. Veronica trailed behind Nurse Joy, having a cheerful look on her face. Ross lit up as he saw the two of them come back.

"I've got some wonderful news!" said the Nurse Joy. "We took a thorough look at your Swampert, and we confirmed that she is perfectly healthy."

"Good." Ross said happily. "Anything else?"

"There's more news." said the Nurse Joy, checking her clipboard quickly. "We conducted some tests on her, and found out that..."

Ross sat on the edge of his seat in anticipation. "We found out that, your Swampert is in fact, pregnant!"

At that very moment, Ross felt his skip a beat as he was frozen in surprise. He felt shivers run down his spine as a multitude of emotions raced through his mind; fear, surprise, achievement, bliss...

"P-Pregnant?!" Ross said in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"Of course! And, not only did we find out your Swampert is pregnant..." Nurse Joy said, bringing even more unrest to Ross.

"We also found out instead of a single, large egg developing inside your Swampert, we found out there is a very large egg clutch of smaller eggs developing!"

Ross was taken completely by surprise at this fact. Not a single egg developing? Instead, a large-sized egg clutch? Ross couldn't figure out how to react. He stared blankly with his mouth open, sweating and breathing hard trying to wrap his mind around these facts. Veronica sauntered over to Ross and placed an arm on his shoulder, reeling him back into reality. When Ross regained focus, he shook his head look at Nurse Joy.

"Please, forgive me. I-I didn't know how to react. It's just, I never thought of it. I was so worried that it was something much worse."

"Many trainers felt the same way when they heard their Pokemon were pregnant. Many of them were also happy being able to guide them through their pregnancy." Said the Nurse Joy as she handed Veronica's Pokeball back to Ross. Ross had a massive sigh of relief, immediately feeling better. "I know I'm glad." said Ross.

Alice turned to Ross and congratulated him. "Congratulations on your Pokemon! I'm sorry for battling so rough." Alice said, asking for forgiveness. Ross looked at Alice and smiled. "It's okay, we didn't know." Ross turned his attention back at Veronica. "I bet you're happy, right girl?" Veronica responded with a merry "_Swampert!_" as she nudged his leg.

"Please take care, and come again if you need healing!" Nurse Joy said to Ross as he got up and headed towards the door. Ross looked back and waved goodbye gladly before leaving; Veronica following close. Outside, Veronica couldn't contain herself any more as she stood on her two hind legs and hugged Ross as right as possible, constantly telling him "_Swampert!_" in pure affection.

"I couldn't believe it either, girl! I still can't!" Ross said overjoyed with the news. He carefully broke free of Veronica's grasp and gently rubbed her stomach, getting a happy "_perrrt~_" noise from Veronica.

"Well, now that you're pregnant..." Ross said, shifting the mood. Veronica looked up curiously. "I'll prohibit you from battling for a while. You need a long vacation anyway. Plus, I promise I'll spend much more time with you, Veronica." Veronica nodded in full agreement.

"And since you're out here, wanna go for a walk?" suggested Ross, putting away his Pokeball for the time being. Veronica didn't say anything, only looking at him happily. Ross petted Veronica's head and left town with Veronica following close. They were bonded no longer as only companions, but as lovers. 


	5. Chapter Five: Just the two of us

Veronica and Ross's relationship improved hundred-fold ever since. Ross spent much less time battling, usually only trying to catch other wild Pokemon to help train the rest of his team. Almost every day, Ross sent Veronica out by herself to play and bathe with while checking up on her pregnancy. Little by little, her stomach bulged every day from the gradual growth of the eggs inside of her. Ross almost always gave Veronica some massages and rubs to keep her happy of her condition. Other parts of her body changed as well; her breasts got bigger, almost reaching a human-sized small D-cup. Veronica's breast also became more sensitive and packed with milk. In addition, her thighs and ass got a little meatier and well defined. Everything went well for them.

-Several months later-

Autumn was rolling around. Crisp, cool air became common as leaves continuously fell from the trees. Ross decided to officially hunker down for a bit and take his own vacation at his grandparent's house out in the country. It had lots of land, including a field that used to grow food and a large forest that was home to many other Pokemon and Hike worthy trails. A long, spiraling main trail led from the house down to a decent sized lake that was about twenty feet deep. The house Ross was stay at for a week in had multiple rooms on both floors and very fine quality wooden floors. He recalled spending several summers in the room at the second floor that hosted several large, luxurious beds. Ross would always tell his grandparents some stories of the places he visited, the Pokemon he encountered, and the tough battles he would win. Needless to say, Ross held their house in a special place in his heart.

Ross's grandparents would be out of town for at least a week, visiting their own friends. Ross would be left alone but he didn't mind; he was highly independent. He could enjoy the country side at his own leisure. Best of all, since he was alone, he could start spending some "real" time with Veronica.

After a long day of hiking through the forest and hopping across ledges, he wanted to see his Swampert and have some fun with her. Ross sent Veronica out onto of the luxurious beds next to the walls, ready to greet her.

"Hi girl. Feeling okay?" Ross said as he got a good look at his pregnant Swampert. Ross propped up some pillows for Veronica to rest her head on while she lay on her back. Veronica let out a relaxed sigh when she rested.

Veronica's belly had gotten very big. It was large, round, and quite firm thanks to the large amount of eggs inside. In the middle, was a cute plump belly button that added a little extra mass to her. Her pregnancy was going along perfectly. Ross couldn't take his eyes off of Veronica's stomach as he placed his palm on it and started to slowly rub in place, causing Veronica to blush lightly.

"Heh heh, I wonder exactly how many are inside of you? Thirty or forty, at the very least, even fifty is plausible. Wonder how many are girls or boys?" Ross said as she started rubbing more of Veronica's belly. As he pampered her, Veronica started to slowly spread apart her legs. Her body was getting warmer, which Ross could feel from his own hand. Ross enjoyed what he saw as well, as he felt his penis getting stiffer.

Veronica could smell the arousal building in the air. She squirmed in place so Ross could try to rub her in different places as her slit was getting wet. "_Swamp~..._" She said playfully, letting him know that she wanted to have sex soon.

Ross stopped his rubbing and though about it briefly. "Are you sure?" He said, thinking about her children. He wondered if it was safe to engage in vaginal this far into her pregnancy. He weighed the pros and cons, and decided, "I'm sure it's safe for you. Besides, I know you want it as much as I do."

"Oh, but let's not start yet," Ross said teasingly. He started to rub Veronica's stomach again, covering more of the area in a circular motion. His fingers slowly dipped down to her crotch, tracing her wet, hot vagina delicately. Veronica started to groan as she stirred restlessly in place. Wanting to explore further, Ross stopped and looked up at Veronica.

"I got an idea. Come over here." Ross got off of the bed and stood at the right-hand side; beckoning Veronica to move as well. She scooted her way towards Ross, letting her legs dangle freely off the edge. Ross got on his knees and took a closer look at her crotch.

"I've been waiting to taste you for a while, now." He said freely. "I wonder how sweet you have gotten." Veronica blushed as she understood what Ross wanted to do. Veronica egged him on with a lusty "_Swampert..._" noise.

"Oh, one more thing, Veronica" Ross said as he looked up to her. "It's just you and me here. Nobody else. Don't be afraid to tell me how good this feels." Veronica nodded in acknowledgement.

Ross finally shifted his attention back towards Veronica's slit, soaked with pussy juice. He ran his tongue up it several times slowly, feeling the warmth and moisture. Veronica blushed harder as she was going down on. She grabbed one of her enlarged breasts and started to squeeze it while her other arm went onto the back of Ross's head, trying to push him closer to her.

Ross's licking became more and more enthusiastically as he suddenly penetrated her with his tongue. He felt the distinct texture of her cave while the unique taste of her cum dashed his taste buds. Veronica started to moan loudly and cup her breast harder, from the sensation. Ross started to put all of his tongue to work, extending it as far as possible to harvest more of her fluids. All the while he felt his penis trying to badly escape his pants and take his tongue's place.

"_Swam... Swamperr.. Swam-pert!_" Veronica said being caught up in pleasure. Ross obliged her wishes as he began using his lips to "kiss" her pussy and suck on it. A steady stream of her juices was entering Ross's mouth trying desperately to slate his thirst. Ross put his hands onto Veronica's thighs to give him more support and stabilize himself as he helped herself to Veronica.

Veronica's chest felt hot and heavy. She pinched her nipples harder and harder trying to please herself. She felt her fingers getting wet, as she realized that she was beginning to lactate. Taking advantage of the situation, she tried thrusting herself into Ross's face to help him eat her out. Her groin tightened up and her sounds became louder; she was on the verge of cumming.

"_Swaaamperrrrt~~!_" She exclaimed, feeling her breasts release a larger amount of milk as her crotch splashed Ross. Ross put the entirety of his face towards her groin, wishing to catch most of it in his mouth. When it subsided, Veronica transitioned the hand on his head to her other breast to vigorously play with. Ross looked up curiously, and immediately noticed the pure-white milk leaking out from Veronica. Ross got up and placed his mouth around the nipple Veronica was stimulating first, suckling hard and enthusiastically. Veronica smiled and breathed hard as she moved one of her hands onto the back of Ross's head again; simulating the act of nursing.

Ross didn't stop sucking on Veronica's teat for a while. We wanted to taste every drop of her breast milk as to not let it go to waste. He felt the warm substance slide down his throat and blend with her cum. Ross could hardly be happier making Veronica happy by making himself happy. Eventually, he had enough milk and pulled away gently, making sure no drop was left behind. Veronica stared at Ross with motherly eyes as she relocated both of her hands to Ross's temples.

"You taste so delicious, Veronica. Your cum is heavenly and is a great Aphrodisiac. Your milk is so savory and sweet, I'd honestly drink it when I'd get thirsty from walking around outside." Ross explained truthfully to his Pokemon. Veronica could only reply with a sweet "_perrrt._" noise in the form of "_Awww..._"."Best of all," Ross added, "I can get a very good supply of them, thanks to your water typing!" Ross, happily quenched, began kissing Veronica on the mouth, causing her to return the favor. She tasted herself on his lips and agreed with Ross's opinions. Veronica fell onto her back as both partners continued kissing in such an affectionate manner.

Ross couldn't resist any more as he broke away from kissing and quickly undid his jeans to free his eight-inch, fully erect penis. Veronica looked up at his organ and thought about all the possibilities he could to do her with it. Ross's penis lay at the entrance of Veronica's still hot and warm pussy, but didn't enter yet. Instead, he tried thinking of new sex positions that he could introduce to her.

While looking at his cock, Veronica got an idea. She moved back and got up on all fours. Veronica turned around to stick her hindquarters high into the air, like she did in the past, trying to show it to Ross. Ross was couldn't take his eyes off of it, consumed with desire. He also noticed Veronica's big belly still apparent in this new pose, just inches from touching the bed sheets.

"Oh, you wanna do it Eevee style?" Ross said eagerly. Veronica looked back and nodded hastily, telling him she wanted to do this. Ross felt for a minute how great it was to have his own knocked-up Pokemon willingly engage in saucy sex; seemingly to do it even more so while bearing her master's children.

"All right, tell me if I should stop. But I doubt it." Ross said jokingly as he tightly clamped her rump and inserted the head of his penis inside Veronica's vagina. Veronica instinctively replied with a loud, horny "_Swampert!_"

Ross easily slid in the rest of his dick, starting to thrust in and out harder and faster. The fact she was pregnant made it feel incomparably good. Veronica could feel her belly shift very marginally; feeling her womb full of eggs move gingerly in motion with Ross. She believed that her eggs where in absolutely zero danger, as they were all tucked deep inside of her. Veronica could only mewl encouraging "_Swampert_"'s as Ross continued fucking her.

Ross felt his penis being coated in the very same, sticky fluids that he willingly gulped down earlier to lubricate it and beckon it to penetrate deeper. Ross tried to thrust in as deep as possible with every other stroke, leaving his penis deep inside to let Veronica savor the feeling of his member. Ross started groaning in his own way, unable to contain himself.

After several minutes of love-fueled thrusting, Ross was about to experience his climax. "I'm gonna cum soon!" He tried to tell Veronica, lost in her own thoughts. Ross moved his hands from her rump to the center of her belly; grasping it hard and feeling its firmness while still thrusting in and out nonstop. Soon, he heard Veronica scream in climatic bliss.

"_Swaaaaamperrrrt~~!_" she said with all of her might as her pussy clenched tightly onto Ross's penis, effectively locking it into place. It pulsated wildly as it sent out wave after wave of female cum to soak Ross.

"_Swampert! Swampert! Swampert!_" she exclaimed in periodic fashion. Veronica felt her pussy trying to milk Ross desperately; wishing to feel his hot semen fill every inch of her insides. Ross couldn't try to hesitate as his penis fired repeated rounds of hot, gooey sperm deep into Veronica's womb, painting her white on the inside. A surprising amount leaked out of Veronica's vagina when his penis was still inside her. After firing as much as he possibly could, her pussy relinquished its grip and allowed Ross to pull out, feeling siphoned of sperm. He zipped up his penis and eyeballed Veronica in an interested fashion.

Veronica still held her "Eevee" style pose for a minute, recovering from her intense orgasm. Eventually she lowered her legs and turned onto her back, propping her head on the pillows Ross prepared for her. Veronica looked back at Ross, panting and blushing hard. Ross carefully moved to her right side, getting in a good spot to suckle on her other nipple and easily fingering her.

Veronica couldn't help but smile at Ross. She thought that normal sex felt great enough, but for some reason, having sex when she was pregnant seemed to make it feel at least five-times as good. Ross drank more of Veronica's milk, nursing off of her to regain some energy. Veronica helped him by putting her right hand back on his head to push him down further into her chest. Veronica also made quiet, blissful "_Swamp..._" sounds from Ross's fingers.

Ross broke off of Veronica's chest finally, feeling somewhat rejuvenated. He withdrew his fingers from her snatch and licked them quickly, never getting enough of her liquid. Ross allowed Veronica to recuperate for a few minutes as he wondered what he could do next to please his Swampert.

When Veronica got enough of her energy back, she got up and started nudging him in the cute manner she commonly did. "Hmmm, I think you'll like this one." Ross said looking at Veronica. Ross undid his pants again as he took over Veronica's original resting spot on the bed and laid on his back, motioning her to climb on top of him. Veronica became intrigued at what Ross was planning and walked in between his legs. "Stop, that's good enough." said Ross, stopping her right at his groin. "Come just a little closer," Ross requested. Veronica moved forward and positioned herself right on Ross's groin, feeling it poke at her very own groin.

"They call this "cowgirl" style," Ross tried to explain. "Here, you're in control and above me. You'll like this." Veronica took his advice as she looked down, despite her vision being obscured by her pregnant stomach. She lifted herself upward and by sense of touch positioned herself to be hilted on Ross. Veronica looked at him, speaking a questionable "_Swampert?_" wanting to know if she was doing it right.

"Just like that. Just slide yourself up and down. I can take the weight, trust me." Veronica took a deep breath and lowered herself onto Ross's cock, engulfing the entirety of it. A shocked "_Swampert!?_" escaped from Veronica's mouth, feeling Ross's dick once more. She carefully lifted herself up, leaving only a few inches inside, before dropping herself back down at him. Veronica repeated this multiple times to get a feel of this rather awkward position, but quickly became accustomed to it and picked up the pace.

Ross simply sat back at relaxed as he was being ridden by Veronica. He cupped her thighs and shifted them back to her rump and held on tight. Veronica, liked being grabbed, planted her palms on his waist to give her more leverage. Soon she was bouncing up and down like an expert, every movement down resulting in his full length occupying her. Veronica felt her belly shift up and down even more than the other position, moving in accord with her, giving her more encouragement to keep riding. Her bouncing belly also attracted Ross's eye, who dreamt of seeing it grow even bigger with even more eggs as a sign of their relationship and prosperity as Pokemon and Trainer.

Veronica went at it for while seemed like an infinite amount of time all while mewling happily. However, she soon felt the familiar reflex of her body priming itself for orgasm. Veronica put as much effort into fucking him as she could, complete with the enjoyable sounds of a rutting Swampert vocally showing its lust.

Ross felt the same reflex, and moved his hands up to her chest. He played and clutched her breasts, moving them around and pinching her nipples again. Ross's actions tapped into Veronica's lactation process again, releasing another decent trickle of breast milk. Veronica's hands tighten into Ross's waist, almost threatening to crush his bones, as she felt her third major orgasm approaching for tonight. With one final upward movement, she was brought down onto Ross's penis hard as her pussy quivered and her milk flowed freely from her chest. Ross promptly pulled his torso up and transitioned his hands to cup Veronica's stomach, while both of their faces met inches apart. Both closed their eyes and gave each other a romantic kiss, as they both came at nearly the same time.

Ross started to fall backwards as Veronica changed her hand position to Ross's upper back while Ross moved his hands one last time to Veronica's lower back. They pressed down hard on each other, hoping to create a tight fitting and long-reaching fit as possible. A unison of sexual fluids gushed out their interlocked genitals for the second time of tonight as their kissing and hugging had finally began to subside. Not wanting to end it just there, Veronica grinded on Ross's climaxing cock as hard as possible to drag on this feeling for as long as possible. Veronica opened her eyes and pulled her head away from Ross, connecting their lips with a single strand of saliva. Ross moved his body down as he could, just barely filling his mouth with both of Veronica's nipples to consume her sweet milk. When Ross was finished, Veronica casually rolled off of Ross onto his left side, feeling her pussy overflowing with cum. Ross's own penis felt completely dried up as they exhaled hard.

"We can do this as many times as you'd like..." declared Ross. He used what little strength he could to get up, zip up his pants, and turn off the lights to fill the room with tranquil darkness. When he returned to the bed, he slid a couple of pillows under Veronica's head to give her cushion support.

"Good night. I love you, Veronica." Ross said as both partners drifted off to sleep; Veronica dreaming of being at Ross's side forever and being proud of herself, while Ross dreamt of raising a populous family of Mudkips that were certain to evolve and grow in skills to Veronica's level.


End file.
